


Sequin Land Sexcapades

by Goombario



Category: Shantae (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Futanari on female, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Shantae's friends get into sexual misadventures when they're not helping her keep Scuttle Town safe.





	1. Bolo's Mer-harem

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one contains Bolo and the mermaids of Mermaid Falls from Half-Genie Hero.

Bolo wiped sweat from his brow, tugging on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down. While slashing through thick grass and bushes with a borrowed blade, he tried to keep one thing on his mind: Mermaids. Beautiful, amazing, busty mermaids. Just looking at the blade's handle in his grasp reminded him of how he got into this situation:

Bolo had heard from Shantae that Mermaid Falls was, unsurprisingly, full of mermaids. She had also told him, however, that they weren't fond of vistors, male or female. As much as Bolo wanted to see the fish women for himself, knowing they wouldn't take kindly to him kept him far away--until he heard some gossip one particular day. Getting information in Sequin Land was about as easy as finding gems inside of pebbles, but luckily Bolo had enough money and treasure saved up of his own - unbeknownst to his friends - and decided to investigate. Of course, the blue-haired adventuring man was now in debt up to his shoulders, but this information was more valuable than any gold--if it was true, of course.

Apparently, at a certain point in the year, Mermaid Falls is off-limits to all men. That isn't for the mermaids' safety, or at the request of their queen, no--it's for the safety of the men. This point in the year is when the mermaids are going through their mating season, and being that the falls have no mer-men, they're usually eager for male humans to wander by. These were more rumors than they were stories of experience, but Bolo didn't care either way--he didn't have much to choose from in terms of action.

His best friends were a sexy bellydancer genie, a seductive zombie who wanted to eat his brain, and a birdkeeper who had a nest twig up her ass more often than not. Although he was indeed attracted to all three of the women, he couldn't bring himself to try and make their relationship anything more than friends--especially with the zombie, Rottytops. The green-skinned woman may have tits and hips that would make anyone roll over in their grave, but the risk of getting killed in mid-orgasm always scared Bolo away.

The three would scold him for what he was trying to do anyway. What do they know about getting it on with mermaids, anyway? This is every man's dream! Or at least it's one of his! Bolo kept this determination as he continued to slash through the thick folliage, but a particularly tough shrub was giving him a hard time. After a few minutes of frustration, he decided to just push his way past it--and fell headfirst down a steep hill.

"Ow!" Bolo groaned in pain as he reached the bottom of the hill, rolling across the hard ground. As he sat up, rubbing his lower back in pain, he caught the gaze of a resting brown-haired mermaid. The mermaid's eyes widened at the sight of him (and likely the loud sound of his thumping down the hill) and she dove into the water, quickly swimming away. Bolo swore under his breath as he stood up--that mermaid had a pretty great rack, too.

Bolo sighed, shaking his head as he dusted himself off from his trip down the grass and dirt-covered hill. He slowly walked towards the lake, sitting down in front of the shallow water. He was quick to remember a tip one of the more shady information vendors had given him: to take his pants off and let the curious mermaids come to him, not the other way around. Bolo pulled his pants off and sat them on the ground, watching the water as he got comfortable on the grass. 

The idea of what could happen got him excited and aroused; his cock slowly started to stand on end as thoughts of bouncing mermaid tits came to him. He had heard that the mermaids supposedly give better blowjobs and titfucks than any woman in Sequin Land, especially when they were excited for men. Bolo planned to take full advantage of this. Just as he started to grow impatient, he saw water rippling in front of him--he looked down, seeing the mermaid from before pop her head out of the water. 

She looked up into his eyes, then down at his cock--her eyes lit up at the sight of Bolo's erect dick. She smiled and eagerly swam towards him; Bolo stayed absolutely silent, not wanting to risk scaring her off. While the mermaid was eyeing his cock, Bolo took the chance to look at her--heaving green breasts, brown hair ties into pigtails, and amazing curves despite not having any hips to speak of. The mermaid looked up at Bolo once more, seeming cautious--he gave her a smile and a nod, hoping his silent agreement would make sense to her. 

The mermaid smiled and quickly leaned down, taking all of Bolo's cock into her mouth.

"O-Oh wow ..." Bolo muttered, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The mermaid looked up at him and smiled, beginning to bob her head back and forth. Bolo slowly reached out a trembling hand, placing it on the mermaid's head--his brain told him that touching her could risk her running, but his body wouldn't listen. Fortunately, the mermaid ignored him, and moved her head vigorously up and down Bolo's shaft.

Bolo looked down, watching the mermaid's large, green breasts bounce as she moved herself forward, taking all of Bolo's cock into her mouth once more after she pulled back. After a few minutes of constant movement and gentle sucking, the mermaid pulled her head away from Bolo and took his cock into her right hand. She began to swirl her tongue around the head of his cock before flicking her tongue at his sensitive tip, causing Bolo's dick to throb from pleasure. Bolo closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure, grabbing the mermaid's hair and pulling her down. 

As she took all of his cock into her mouth once more, Bolo started to buck his hips and let out deep, pleasured grunts as his first orgasm hit. The mermaid looked very pleased as Bolo filled her mouth with his seed, staring at her breasts as he came for additional 'material' to empty his balls. When Bolo finished cumming, the mermaid pulled away from him. She smiled, with her cheeks full of Bolo's cum. She didn't swallow it yet, but looked quite pleased at the taste. Before Bolo could question her, the mermaid dove underwater. The ripples that followed showed that she was swimming far away.

"That was great ..." Bolo sighed in content. The look on his face, however, said otherwise. "Shame it was only the one, though. I was hoping for a full day of-" Bolo's complaint was stopped by a large amount of ripples in the water. In a flash, multiple mermaids popped their heads out of the water, all staring at Bolo's cock. They looked up at him, then gazed at his dick as they swam towards him. Bolo smiled and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Mercy me." Bolo said with a grin. "I do believe I'm in for a long day."

Indeed, a long day he would have. 

Just as soon as Bolo stopped talking, one of the mermaids approached. She lifted up her massive green breasts--erect, light-green nipples were dripping water. Bolo noticed the last mermaid's nipples weren't visible; maybe it had something to do with arousal, or excitement? He didn't know, but didn't care; all he did was stare as the mermaid pushed her tits around Bolo's dick, beginning to rub them up and down his shaft. Despite dripping water, being between the mermaid's tits was incredibly warm for Bolo. He leaned back, pushing his dick further into her bust as she moved her breasts up and down--the slick water helped her speed up.

The warmth between the mermaid's large, soft, warm breasts and the intense speed of his sensitive cock getting rubbed was soon too much for Bolo. While letting out a pleasured grunt and gently bucking his hips, he thrust his cock towards the mermaid's mouth. The mermaid leaned down and took Bolo's cock head into her mouth, pressing her breasts hard around his cock as he came once more, filling her mouth with a load just as big as his first.

"Whew ..." Bolo sighed in content, smiling at her. "Thank you. That was amazing." The mermaid pulled away from Bolo's cock with her mouth full of seed. She gulped a little--the massive amount made it almost impossible not to--and she dove back underwater. This still puzzled Bolo--were they collecting his cum, or just swallowing it away from him? Before he could focus on this, another few mermaids approached--each had large, bouncing breasts that swayed with their every move, and they all licked their lips at the sight of his dick. "Hello there, ladies." Bolo grinned. "Help yourselves."

The mermaids took full advantage of his offer. One of them started to jerk him off, furiously pumping her wet, slick hand up and down his warm, throbbing shaft. A second sucked and licked on his balls, giving them quick kisses when they weren't in her mouth or when she wasn't tonguing the underside. A third had hopped on land and started to kiss Bolo--her tongue danced around his as they kissed, and Bolo took the chance to reach up and grope one of her large green breasts. While the more bold mermaids continued to work him over, the others must have decided they wanted in as well--in seconds, multiple mermaids were rubbing their bare breasts on him, rubbing his muscles and chest, and nuzzling him affectionately.

As Bolo fondled and kissed the mermaid next to him, the others working on his dick didn't take long in succeeding--he came once more in what felt like minutes. He moaned into the kissing mermaid's mouth, squeezing her tits with both hands as his cock throbbed, shooting cum into the handjob mermaid's mouth. The mermaid at his balls looked annoyed by this, but the handjob mermaid smiled and leaned in, pulling her friend into a kiss. Bolo watched as the two swapped his cum during their kiss, their tongues thrashing around as their eyes locked with his. Some of the clingy mermaids looked jealous at this, but just pushed their breasts against Bolo's bare skin in an attempt to steal his attention.

He felt like the king of Sequin Land--a group mermaids with him, two of them worshipping his cock, and one letting him feel her up to his heart's content while the others rubbed and touched him like he was a male God. Not masturbating for weeks on end, avoiding gazing at his female friends finally was paying off--the more cum for the mermaid pack, after all. Bolo's tongue pushed against the mermaid's in his mouth, and he heard her let out a quiet moan. His cock throbbed from the sound and shot one more rope of cum, landing on the busts of the mermaids in front of him.

Bolo's kisser pulled away and smiling at him, leaning in to peck his cheek. Bolo removed his hands from her breasts as she slid back into the water. The group kept their eyes locked on him, watching his every move. He was both surprised and flattered that the mermaids had grown so attached to him--or perhaps to his dick--in such a short time. Unfortunately it would probably pass once their season was done, but he could enjoy it while it lasted.

"I just need a little time to charge, girls." Bolo said while standing up, seeing the mermaids sigh in disappointment. As he took one step, the ground started to shake. He fell on to the grass, quickly turning back around to face the water. Small waves crashed all over the lake, and the water started to rise in the center. Bolo watched, shivering in fear, as a massive green creature started to surface. 

It was the mermaid queen, Giga Mermaid herself. Her massive breasts were covered by just as large sea shells, however they barely covered her green nipples. "Uh ... you have some great girls here." Bolo said. The massive mermaid looked down at him, seeing his cock that was somehow still hard. Despite his fear, seeing Giga Mermaid's huge, bouncing breasts made him still aroused. The group of mermaids all looked excited to see their leader, giving her greeting waves and pointing at Bolo as if they were showing off a treasure.

Giga Mermaid reached for her chest, peeling off her covering shells and revealing erect, green nipples to Bolo. He stared at the giant's full, bare breasts and his look of fear turned into a smirk. The stories didn't tell him that he could possibly die from satisfying the mermaids, but he didn't care. Being smothered between those giga-tits would be the perfect way to go.


	2. Rescued By Risky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky Boots rescues a shipwrecked Anon, then figures out what to use him for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Risky Boots x Nameless male.

There were worse situations than what Anon was experiencing. At least, that's what he was telling himself. Huge, bouncing gray tits in his face while a tight, clamping pussy squeezed his cock--on paper, it sounded fantastic! A tall, curvy pirate queen riding him like his dick would disappear the next day? Who could ask for more? Of course, she had one hand pushed over his mouth and her other held the pistol pressed to his temple--but at least he was getting laid, right?

The handcuffs keeping him attached to the bed posts weren't to keep him captive, either; this pirate was just kinky. That's what Anon kept telling himself, anyway. The pirate queen, whom Anon learned was named Risky Boots, looked quite content with her bound, nude, and erect 'deckhand.' The woman's bright purple hair waved over her face as she bounced on Anon's hard cock, letting out quiet gasps of pleasure. As she bounced, her thumb slowly rubbed up and down on the pistol's trigger.

"Don't worry, my little slave boy." Risky whispered, leaning down to press her breasts in Anon's face as she continued to rapidly bounce. The size of her bust cut off Anon's air, and he struggled to breathe through his nose--unfortunately, his 'lower head' was more in control than his mind. Having Risky's big tits in his face made Anon's cock throb inside of her, breathing be damned. "Why don't you just think happy thoughts? Or bad ones, if that helps you. Whatever helps you last until I finish, because if you cum first ..." Risky's thumb lifted from the trigger and slid down the back of the pistol--Anon heard a quiet 'click' telling him it was loaded.

This was at least the third time she had done this. She either enjoyed reminding him that he could die at her whim, or she just geniunely forgot that he knew already. Regardless, she continued to ride his cock, pushing her breasts in his face. Her massive tits rubbed up and down Anon's face as her body moved, but the captive man stay quiet; he enjoyed it to some extent. Taking Risky's suggestion, he closed his eyes and started to think; it hadn't been very long that he had been 'rescued' by Risky Boots and her crew.

Just hours ago, Anon was sailing on a ship of his own--or, to be more precise, a rented one. The ship was supposed to be sturdy enough to make it to the island he planned to vacation on, but it wasn't more than an hour at sea before the ship started to show wear. A few holes on the ship's floor that the rental salesman had failed to warn him about, in addition to the ship's sides looking as if they had started to swell. "'Toughest mahogany ship around' my ass," Anon thought out loud. 

Just as he thought about turning the ship around for land and demanding his money back, his cheap vessel made the decision for him. The floor split down the center, turning the ship into two large pieces as Anon fell into the water. He grabbed a floating board that had broken off, holding on tight and looking around for any trace of land. Unfortunately, he was much too far from Scuttle Town's shores, and his island destination was still hours away.

"Well, shit." Anon muttered, gently kicking his legs to stay afloat while leaning on to the soaked, swelled wooden board. As he looked around, his vision started to darken. A large shadow appeared over him, covering the broken ship and all of the floating pieces around it. Anon slowly looked up, seeing a strange monster looming over him. He had no clue what the creature was; it was green, had three yellow eyes, and stared down at him like an animal in headlights. "The fuck?!" Anon shouted in fear, trying to kick his legs harder to swim away from the monster.

"Ahoy!" A woman's voice rang out from above the creature. "Hold on there, landlubber! We'll get you!" Anon paused in his escape, turning around--his vision was instantly covered by a rope net. He felt the net tighten around him and slowly begin to lift out of the water, leaving his board and broken ship behind. He was safe for the moment, but he had no clue what this monster was or who was controlling it. The person was a woman, but he hadn't heard of a woman that sailed on top of a three-eyed monster.

After getting scooped up in the net, he could faintly remember a few strange-looking, skinny black man-like creatures all surrounding him, pulling him free from the net. The woman, a tall, busty, curvy pirate, commanded them to take Anon into a cabin and get him some dry clothes (or 'some new rags' as she called them.) Her black-skinned, yellow-eyed crew were quick to follow her order, dragging Anon away by his wrists as he lie limp, letting them pull him around like nothing more than an oversized ragdoll.

Sitting on a wooden bench attached to a wall by rusted chains, Anon looked down at himself. He was dressed like some kind of second-rate pirate, with hole-covered pants and a thin, red-striped shirt. He felt like something out of a bad cartoon. The cabin he was in wasn't much either--the bench seemed to be the bed, and besides that, the room was empty. He jumped in surprise when the cabin's door slammed open, hitting the wall as the pirate woman walked into the room.

"Ahoy, you little bilge rat!" The woman laughed, giving him a smirk. "How's it going? Seasick yet?"

"Uh, no, ma'am." Anon replied. "Cheating death thanks to your crew has made me a little hungry, but I'm okay."

"Some grub, eh? I think I can oblige!" The pirate smiled, motioning for him to follow her. "The name's Risky Boots, by the way. Join me in my private quarters for dinner, then I'll figure out what to do with you." Risky turned and walked out of the room--her hips swayed with each step she took. Anon couldn't take his eyes off her body and quickly stood up, following her. He'd follow that ass to the ends of the planet.

Anon poked at the food in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what he was being served on a plate made of driftwood, but he didn't want to be rude to his 'host.' Across from him sat Risky, who rest her chin on her folded hands while she looked Anon up and down. Looking up at her from his food gave him a good look at her cleavage--her breasts were close to pouring out of her top, which looked like a skull complete with an angry expression. If he didn't know better, or so he thought, Anon could swear that Risky would slightly jiggle whenever he looked up; she would make her breasts sway behind her loose-looking top.

The sly grin on Risky's face made Anon uncomfortable; it looked as if she was undressing him with her eyes. Considering he was doing the same to her, he couldn't protest. Anon pulled on his shirt collar, trying to air out both the feeling of the warm cabin and to distract himself from staring at Risky's chest. Risky continued to stare at him, giving him a wink before licking her lips.

"So, uh, Risky." Anon started, trying a forkful of whatever the strange fish dish in front of him. He slowly chewed--it tasted like an average fish dinner he would get in town. At least it wasn't making him sick. He swallowed the food, looking up at the pirate. "I hate to say it, but I'm not familiar with your crew. Have you been sailing for a while?"

"Yes." Risky answered him. Anon was confused why she kept the answer so brief; didn't pirates love to brag about their history on the seas? "A while about sums it up."

"Okay then," Anon replied, taking another bite. "What's your goal out here? Are you looking for treasure, or are you hunting something?"

"Both." Risky muttered, staring into Anon's eyes. Anon sighed, but nodded in response. "Okay, this was nice, but I'm done with this little questions game of yours."

"My what?" Anon asked, placing down his fork. Before he could pick it back up, Risky stood from her seat and reached for the table, pushing it aside. The table crashed against the wall, flinging Anon's food across the room. Anon's eyes widened as Risky approached him, swaying her hips and giving him a wicked smile. She reached down to her waist, pulling a pistol out of a holster and pointing it at him.

"Get naked, get on my bed, and be quiet." Risky commanded. She pointed to the large bed behind her. A few of her men, whom Anon would learn were called Tinkerbats, stood at one side of it. "I haven't had a human dick in months and I'm not letting this one get away. Get to stripping."

That was as far back as Anon could remember. He shook his head, returning to the present as Risky hadn't stopped in riding his dick. She was moaning and groping her breasts, squeezing them and tugging on her nipples to pleasure herself. Her pussy clenched around Anon's cock tighter as Risky moaned out in pleasure. Anon looked over, seeing that one of the Tinkerbats had dropped his red pants and was pumping a hand on a long, black dick.

"Sex with the Tinkerbats can't beat a human dick!" Risky said through loud moaning. "My men just don't have the same stamina as another human! I needed this so badly! If you weren't such a looker, I probably would have thrown you to the sharks!"

"What about needing a human cock?" Anon asked, starting to gently buck his hips to thrust upward inside of Risky. "Which is it? Am I handsome or just a dick? And what the hell do my looks have to do with stamina?"

"Don't ask me to choose!" Risky replied in a shout, clicking the pistol once more. "Shut up and let me enjoy this toy of mine! Don't plan on going back to shore anytime soon!" Risky laughed, reaching down and running an index finger down Anon's bare chest. "Once you join Risky's crew, you're here for life! Besides, being the captain's personal cock is quite an honor!"

Anon looked back at the Tinkerbats. They all looked at the floor in disappointment.

"Oh, stop whining. You'll still get your sex rewards for a finished job, just as always." Risky snapped at them, coming out of her yelling for a moment. The Tinkerbats looked happy at this, and the masturbating one resumed his motions. Risky looked back down at Anon, speeding up her bouncing and breathing heavily. "Don't you dare cum yet ... I've only cum four times, and you're not so much as leaking a drop until I reach twelve!"

"Twelve?!" Anon exclaimed in shock, yet his cock throbbed in Risky's pussy at the idea. "We'll be going for hours!" Anon argued, but silenced himself when he felt Risky's pistol push against his forehead. "Sounds great, captain!" Anon forced a smile while slowly thrusting upwards, staring at Risky's bare breasts all the while. Risky smirked at this, no longer caring where he gazed--her well-endowed chest had helped her in the past, so she was becoming used to useless men she cared nothing about oogling her like a piece of meat. Whatever helped her get what she wanted.

"I think you're going to be a good boy--oh fuck yes!" Risky was cut off by a loud moan of pleasure. Her next orgasm hit, squirting her juices all over Anon's cock and bare waist. "Yes! Yes!" Risky shouted, pushing the pistol hard against his head and pressing down on his chest. Her entire body quivered as she rode out her orgasm. "That was ... satisfactory ..." Risky sighed in content. "Anyway, next!" 

Risky held up the pistol, quickly firing two shots. Anon almost jumped out of his skin from fear and shut his eyes tight. After a few moments, he realized that he felt no pain. He looked up, seeing Risky had shot off his handcuffs, allowing his sore wrists to be free. He clenched his fists, sighing in relief when he still had feeling in his hands and fingers. He looked at Risky who had climbed off his cock and was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Please let me touch them." Anon asked, making grabbing motions with his hands towards Risky's breasts. She glared at him and held up the pistol, aimed between his eyes. Anon's eyes widened and he quickly lowered his hands. "I mean, thank you for being so generous, captain." He corrected himself. Risky scoffed, turning away from him. "How can I ... help you now?" Anon hesitated with the question. It felt great to fuck Risky, but he was becoming exhausted.

Risky stayed quiet, beginning to move on the bed. She was soon on her hands in knees, with her plump ass in Anon's face. Anon leaned over looking past her and into her eyes when she turned to face him. Risky groaned in frustration.

"Fuck my ass, you idiot." She said. "It better be good too, because my men there can just rip that thing of yours off if you mess up." Risky snapped her fingers and the three Tinkerbats stood at attention. "I know I said I needed your cock, but I can always just toss you overboard and use it as a toy." Anon shuddered at the idea of his dick being used as a toy while he died dickless and alone. 

He shook his head to get rid of the idea and nodded in agreement, moving to stand on his knees. He placed his hands on the sides of Risky's ass, balancing himself as the tip of his cock poked her asshole. Anon paused, taking a firmer grip of Risky's ass cheeks. She looked annoyed at his hesitation and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked. "I told you to fuck me."

"I don't have any kind of lube, uh, captain." Anon replied. "Won't I hurt you?"

"Oh, that's all? Pfft! Please!" Risky laughed. "The Tinkerbats have used salt water as lubrication before! If I can handle that while drunk off my ass, I can handle you--OH!" Risky's bragging was silenced by Anon's cock pushing into her ass. "I mean--is that all you have? H-Huh, bilge rat boy?" Risky asked, trying to keep her composure. Anon grinned, but looked away from her to avoid showing his reaction. He started to eagerly pound Risky's ass, watching it bounce alongside his thrusts.

"Can you handle this?" Anon asked, thrusting at a steady rhythm and grabbing Risky's waist. Her entire body shook as he fucked her, but she was still able to hold up her pistol with a trembling hand. Anon gulped and tried to look away from it, but it was either look down the hole of the gun or stare at the masturbating Tinkerbat along with a sudden gang of them, who were staring him down with cold, lifeless eyes.

"No more funny business, or I'm turning you into swiss cheese!" Risky said, beginning to push against Anon in rhythm. "You're lucky this feels so good!" Anon gulped nervously and nodded. Trying his best to ignore the gun lying at Risky's side, he continued to thrust his dick into her asshole, feeling himself push to the base before pulling out halfway. Whenever he pushed inside, Risky let out rapid, quiet gasps of pleasure. He looked down, seeing that she was grasping the sheet underneath her.

"You feel amazing, captain!" Anon praised her through a grunt of pleasure. He tilted his head slightly to get a look at Risky's bouncing tits, feeling his cock throb inside of her ass. His arousal grew from just the sight of her breasts, and in turn he started to slam his dick faster inside of her gray, plump ass. Risky let out a very loud, room-echoing moan. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth in embarrassment. 

Anon heard a strange, deep groan come from next to him--he looked over, seeing the masturbating Tinkerbat had came on the room floor; appparently, hearing Risky's moan drove the poor little guy over the edge. He expected Risky to be furious with her minion for making a mess, but she was too focused on the sex at hand to care. Louder, faster moans came from her as Anon sped up; as he thrust his erect cock into Risky's tight asshole as fast as he could, he could feel his balls slap against her with each push.

"I'm getting close, Risky!" Anon warned her. Ignoring the fact that he hadn't called her 'captain,' Risky reached around and smacked herself on the ass--it rippled from her hard slap. "I don't know how much longer I can hold off!" Anon said, reaching out and giving Risky a hard smack on her ass--she screamed in pleasure from his forceful hit. "What do you want me to do? Please tell me quick!" His thrusting had turned wild, bucking his hips as hard and fast as he had energy to.

"Don't you dare!" Risky threatened him, but she was clearly almost there herself; her pushes with Anon's speed were just as fast, and her breathing had turned hard and fast. "Don't do it--AH! Cumming! I'm cumming, you little piece of trash!" Risky yelled. Anon looked down and watched as Risky's pussy squirted once again, splashing her juices on his thighs as her body thrashed as her orgasm hit. Risky collapsed on to the bed, sticking her ass in the air with Anon's cock still inside. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't ... you ... do it ..." Risky panted.

"Fuck! I c-can't hold on--fuck!" Anon slammed his cock into Risky's ass as deep as he could, moaning loudly as he felt his muscles tighten up. A very large load of cum shot into Risky's asshole, with Anon grunting in pleasure as each shot left his cock. Risky's ass was leaking cum in seconds, and ropes of it coated her ass cheeks when Anon pulled out and started to furiously pump his hand on his dick, finishing his load. He started to shake in fear, turning to look at Risky's face. She looked quite satisfied.

"That was fantastic ..." Risky sighed in pleasure. Just as soon, her happy expression turned back into one of anger and she lifted the pistol once more. Anon had lost count of times again. "Tinkerbats! Fetch me the wig and the leash!" Risky smirked at Anon's confused look. "That was fantastic, yes, but you came before I told you. For that, you need to be punished. If you're going to stay with me, you need to learn your place."

Moments later, Anon had a leash around his neck and a strange wig on his head. It was purple, with a very long ponytail that ended above his ass. He recognized it as the hair style of Scuttle Town's resident hero, Shantae the half-genie. Why did Risky have this? Did she fantasize about controlling Shantae for some reason?

Regardless of her reasons, Risky had made one thing very clear: Anon wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Get licking, half-genie brat!" Risky commanded. Anon shrugged at her attempt at role-playing, but when Risky lay in front of him with her legs spread and pistol cocked, he quickly nodded and leaned in to her slit. As his tongue probed Risky's pussy and he started to lick, all he could think of was one thing: eventually, cocking that pistol so much should break the damn thing.


	3. Rotty On Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rottytops gets something neat from a merchant and is very excited to show it off to Sky.

Sky sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She looked down, watching as two green hands explored her chest. The hands squeezed her breasts, groping them and pinching her nipples with two fingers through her purple top. Sky tried her best to silence a pleasured moan that came from the touch. The warm, rotting hands came from her zombie friend, Rottytops, and for that reason Sky refused to show that she enjoyed any of this; it would just boost Rotty's ego to cosmic levels.

Of any creature to be pleasured by, a zombie was one that Sky least expected. She would rather assist one of her beloved birds than give in to an undead pervert's demands, but for whatever reason it was decided that Sky would be this green woman's victim. The reason for Rotty doing this escaped her, but for some reason Sky could hardly resist her touch.

Did zombies have some kind of power from just their touch? Surely not.

"Do you like it when I play with your boobs?" Rottytops asked with a chuckle, squeezing Sky's breasts. "They're not as big as mine, but they feel pretty nice, ya know. Nice and warm, nice and big ... no wonder Bolo ogles them so much when you're not looking!"

"He w-what?!" Sky asked; she of course thought that Bolo eyed her body once in a while, but she had never heard someone outright tell her. Her angry demeanor was hard to keep going, though--when Rotty gave one of her nipples a particularly hard tug, Sky's composure faded entirely. She let out a soft moan, feeling her legs start to give out from the pleasure coursing through her body. "Rottytops, I don't know why you're d-doing this, but ... whatever you want, it isn't going to h-happen!" Sky tried to sound tough despite her body trembling and her breathing heavy. Rottytops snickered at her friend's slowly-dying composure, continuing to fondle her.

"Everyone looks at this body!" Rottytops teased, rubbing against Sky from behind. Sky gasped when Rottytops gave her ass a hard slap, digging her fingers into Sky's right ass cheek. "Nice and plump back here, too ... almost nice enough to eat!" Rotty leaned in, slowly running her tongue up Sky's cheek, pausing at her earlobe. "Delicious." Rotty gave Sky's ass another hard slap, digging her nails in once more and nibbling on Sky's neck. The shivering that came from it made Rotty grin--there was nothing she loved more with Sky than watching her composure crumble.

"Whatever y-you're looking to get from this, just say it!" Sky tried to sound commanding, but the drool running down her mouth and her quivering legs betrayed her. "I'm not letting you eat my brain! You can't eat any of my birds' brains, either!" Sky tried to turn her head to face Rottytops, but the feeling of Rotty plunging a hand down her shorts and into her panties made her jump in surprise instead. 

As Rotty slid a finger into her pussy, Sky felt herself start to sweat--if there was one thing Rottytops was good at, it was teasing her friends. Shantae was usually a victim to the zombie's touch, but Sky would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of the half-genie. Without a word of warning, Rotty's hand pulled away from her short--Sky looked confused, turning around to see the zombie unfastening her own shorts. As soon as they were open, a massive, dark-green cock sprung out of Rotty's purple panties. Sky's eyes widened at her friend's new attachment.

"What the hell is that?!" Sky asked in shock. Her eyes were locked on to Rottytops's new 'attachment,' watching as the thick, green cock started to throb. Rottytops had a sly grin on her face, winking at Sky. She reached up, taking Sky's hand and moving it down, making Sky grab her cock. It was warm and throbbed in Sky's grip. "This is ... is this real?"

"It's real, and you're still touching it." Rottytops replied with a chuckle. Sky caught herself, looking down to see that she had absentmindedly started to pump her hand on the zombie dick. Sky quickly pulled her hand away, feeling her face heat up from shame. "I got it from one of those creepy traveling venders in town," Rotty started to explain, reaching down and beginning to stroke her cock. "He kept calling me 'stranger' for some reason. He said this was the cock of a real famous guy from years ago. Even when it's soft, it's really long!"

Rottytops chuckled and reached for Sky, pulling her close. Sky gulped nervously.

This wouldn't end well.

...

"Rottytops! This feels weird!" Sky protested, closing her eyes as she braced herself. The feeling of Rottytops's warm, erect cock pushing between Sky's closed thighs was strange to her, but seemed to be fantastic to the undead woman. Rottytops moaned with each thrust, soon dripping pre-cum down Sky's legs and creating damp patches on her pants.

"This is amazing!" Rottytops said with a moan, reaching around and groping Sky's breasts as she continued to fuck her thighs. "I'm not even in your pussy yet and I could already explode!" Rottytops grabbed Sky's top, yanking it down and feeling Sky's breasts bounce against her hands as the cloth was pulled past them. Rottytops giggled at Sky's surprised gasp, but resumed feeling her and squeezed her bare breasts as she pushed her green hips against her in a steady rhythm.

Sky could feel her own juices running down her inner thighs, but she didn't dare tell Rottytops. She didn't want to give the smug zombie the satisfaction.

"Okay, I'm tired of teasing!" Rottytops said, sounding far too cheerful for the sensual mood. She pulled her cock from between Sky's thighs and grabbed Sky's shoulders, turning and pushing her against the wall. Sky's eyes widened when she felt her bare breasts push against the hard rock wall. "Let's have even more fun!" Rottytops said, moving her hands from Sky's shoulders, slowly trailing her hands down Sky's back and stopping at her waist. Sky gasped in surprise when she felt her pants get roughly pulled down to her ankles.

"Rottytops, please, this is too far!" Sky protested, closing her eyes and feeling a bead of sweat run down her face. "Seriously, rubbing was one thing, but--ah! R-Rotty!" Sky's protests were cut off when she felt Rottytops's thick, green cock push inside of her. Rottytops took no time in waiting for approval, instead thrusting straight away at an intense speed. Sky could feel her breasts rubbing up and down against the wall with each push; Rottytops was completely focused on enjoying herself.

"Holy brains, your pussy feels amazing!" Rottytops praised Sky, followed by a loud moan as she reached around and tried to grope Sky's breasts once more--only to be stopped by her chest being pressed against a wall. With a grunt of frustration, Rottytops pulled Sky back, holding her up by her legs and furiously thrusting her cock upwards inside of her. 

Sky bit her lower lip, trying to remain silent as Rottytops fucked her; Sky turned to try and face her, but saw that Rottytops was already peeking over her shoulder. The zombie had a perverted grin on her face as she stared at Sky's bouncing breasts, gazing at her body while a line of drool trailed down her mouth. 

"Boobies ..." Rottytops muttered, chuckling in a tone that Sky could only call 'perverted airhead.'

"Yes! You know what they are! You have your own!" Sky shouted, trying to struggled out of the zombie's hold. Unfortunately, Rottytops seemed more forced on eyeing Sky's body than she was keeping a grip on her unwilling partner. As Sky tried to move, her entire body's weight became too much for Rottytops--and both of them started to tilt forward. "Rotty! Rotty, we're gonna fall!" Sky shouted, closing her eyes. "Seriously!"

"Uh-oh!" Rottytops snapped back to reality. "Boobies made me forget to hold on!" Rottytops said with a grin. She let Sky's legs dropped and was quick to move, pushing her against the wall in one swift motion and leaving Sky as she was just moments ago. "Push on it so I have more room for these!" Rottytops said with a smile, reaching around and cupping Sky's breasts as she resumed shoving her green cock inside of her pussy. Sky groaned in frustration, pushing on the wall with her arms outward, leaving Rottytops enough room to molest her breasts while still fucking her.

"If I do this, will you just finish faster?" Sky asked, annoyed. Rottytops furiously nodded, kneading Sky's tits in her hands and squeezing both of them as her thrusting speed up, her green cock pushing deep into Sky's pussy faster with each slam of her hips, pushing Sky forward with each move. "Ah! Rotty, not so fa--..." Sky's protests quieted down when Rottytops's speed became frantic. The green cock's rapid pushing inside of Sky, along with her breasts being abused like playthings, were starting to get the better of her. "O-Okay, maybe ... maybe a little faster ..." Sky mumbled, her mouth hanging open from the pleasure. 

"Ya wanna know somethin' else cool?" Rottytops asked, not hesitating in her rhythm as she fucked Sky harder with each passing second. "When I bought this cock, the weird guy threw in some cum for free!"

"Threw in ... a-ah! ... some cum?" Sky asked through panting, her question only cut off by a moan slipping past her lips. "What are y-you talking about?"

"He put something inside of me!" Rottytops replied, now slamming her cock into Sky with each speed that the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard. "My cock can cum inside of you and I can even get you pregnant! Do you want my baby, Sky? We can call him Wrenchytops!"

"Wrenchytops?!" Sky protested, being pushed against the wall once more as Rottytops sped up once again, making Sky's cheek rub against the hard wall from each hard slam and her body being forced forward. "We are not naming a baby after my bird, and certainly not after you!" Sky snapped at her. "J-Just fuck me! Don't ... ah! y-yeah! ... d-don't talk about that stuff now!"

Rottytops noted that Sky didn't explicitly reject the idea. The green woman smirked and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep quiet!" Rottytops agreed with a nod, reaching around and groping Sky's breasts once more. Her hands rubbed against the wall as she pushed between it and Sky's warm, bare chest, squeezing her friend's tits as her hard, green cock was beginning to furiously slam into Sky's pussy--Rottytops's hips bucked wildly as she started to approach her limit. 

The pleasure of Sky's once unwilling pussy that was now clamping around her like a vice felt like nothing she had ever experienced in the past. Rottytops could feel a line of drool run down her chin as the pleasure washed over her--groping Sky's big breasts along with the feeling of fucking her pussy had started to drive her over her limit. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Rottytops warned, bucking her hips quickly and moving one hand from Sky's chest to her backside, groping her ass with a firm squeeze. "I'm gonna fill your pussy!"

Sky's eyes widened as Rottytops's warning processed in her head.

"No, Rotty! Pull out!" Sky begged, trying to resist moaning even louder as the zombie woman bred her like an animal. "Don't cum inside! I don't want a half-zombie baby! Please!" Rottytops's thrusting sped up the more Sky whined in protest, and her begging to stop seemed to just drive Rottytops on further. Rottytops let out a loud hiss of pleasure as she slammed her cock in deep into Sky's pussy, holding Sky's waist and pulling her close as her orgasm hit.

Sky moaned from the feeling--her body betrayed her. While her thoughts were frantic about how she would explain a baby to everyone, Rottytops's hard cock was making it easy to push that worry aside and enjoy the sensation of being filled up by warm, wet ... water?

"Wha?" Sky turned, watching as Rottytops pulled her cock from her pussy. Sky looked down, seeing white water running down the green shaft. It looked nothing like cum. Sky looked up at Rottytops, who was snickering and looked quite satisfied with herself. "You mean you didn't cum inside of me? I'm not going to get pregnant with a half-zombie baby?"

"Of course not, dummy!" Rottytops laughed, hugging her stomach as her eyes started to tear up from laughter. "Is that even possible? Can an undead and alive person even make a baby--ow! Hey!" Rottytops's taunting was ceased by Sky pushing her hard against the wall. Rottytops blinked, looking at her very angry friend. She looked down, seeing that Sky was still practically naked, with white water running down her inner thighs. "A-Are you mad?"

"What do you think, genius?" Sky snapped at her, glaring at the zombie. "You scared me half to death, you raped me, and now you're laughing about it?!" Sky growled angrily as she stared at Rottytops, who had started to sweat in fear. "You're gonna make it all up to me! Fuck me again, and we're doing it how I want it this time!"

"Calm down, I--what?" Rottytops hesitated. "You want me to do it again?"

"Yes!" Sky replied, still angry. "But we're going at my pace this time! If you're gonna flaunt that cock around, I'm going to at least enjoy it! And when we're done, I'm throwing it in the ocean!"

"Aww, no!" Rottytops protested, frowning and pushing up her bottom lip in her best attempt at a pouty face. "It's so much fun! Please don't do that! I'll let you grope my boobies this time!"

"Just shut up and put it in!" Sky ignored her pleas, wrapping her legs around Rottytops's waist and climbing up on her, lowering herself on to Rottytops's cock. "Hold me close this time, and go slow to start! You can speed up when I want, and no squeezing my boobs hard again! That hurt a little last time!"

"Yes ma'am ..." Rottytops sighed, starting to gently thrust upward into Sky's pussy. Sky quietly moaned in pleasure and reached out, holding on to Rottytops's shoulders as the zombie fucked her from below. Rottytops looked less than thrilled, even if the feeling of Sky's pussy felt incredible around her cock--her angry friend had taken a lot of the fun out of it, at least for the undead woman's tastes.

At least five hours later (Rottytops had lost track of time,) the two women walked out of Sky's Hatchery and headed into town. Rottytops hugged Sky's arm and rubbed her cheek against her, which Sky seemed to ignore save for a light blush--Rottytops clearly enjoyed the sex, even if Sky forced her to calm things down the second through eleventh time. Sky looked down at the green hands wrapped around her arm and grimaced, making sure Rottytops didn't see it. It was sweet that Rottytops was so happy to spend time with her, but having cold, undead hands rubbing all over her wasn't appealing.

"Maybe I should go see if Shantae wants to try out my cock!" Rottytops commented as the two walked. "I bet she'd love it!"

"You will not harass Shantae with that thing!" Sky argued. "The poor thing might faint if she sees it!" Rottytops snickered at Sky's quick rejection, and Sky looked away from her. As the two continued their walk, they slowly came to a pause as Bolo entered their view. The blue-haired man was covered in bandages from his waist to his legs. He looked positively thrilled with himself as he stumbled past the women, held up by a pair of crutches.

"Bolo? Are you okay?" Rottytops asked. "You don't need to hurt yourself if you're bored of living. I can just eat your brain."

"Stop it!" Sky scolded Rottytops, gently smacking the zombie's hand before returning to face Bolo. "Where have you been, anyway?" Sky asked him as he stopped to face the two. "You've been missing for a week now. What happened?"

"I ..." Bolo paused, as if waiting for dramatic effect. "I have become a man. Officially. I've even transended manhood."

"What?" Sky asked. She smacked Rottytops's hands away from her--Rotty had tried to take advantage of the distraction and grope Sky's breasts again. Rottytops winced from the pain and blew on her hands. Bolo didn't notice any of this as he reached down into his shirt, digging out a wrinkled paper.

"See for yourselves, ladies!" Bolo happily replied. Sky took the paper from his hand, she and Rottytops peering down to read it. The words 'Child Support, Mermaid Falls' were written across the top, along with a lot of writing underneath it. Sky looked at Bolo, then back down at the paper. Bolo grabbed it from her and placed it back in his shirt. "Good day, ladies." Bolo said, limping away.

"Weirder things have happened, I guess." Sky said, shrugging. She paused, getting a look of annoyance on her face. "No."

"Awww!" Rottytops whined, pushing her cock back into her shorts. "You're no fun!"


	4. Remembering Holly Lingerbean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly Lingerbean can only exist if someone remembers her. She wants to make sure that never becomes a problem ever again.

"Ooh! Oh, yes! Right there!"

A loud, very pleased-sounding female voice rung out throughout the Tan Line Temple. Deep in the temple, a new 'princess' was in one of the small, pillow-filled rooms. Similar to one of the temple's previous 'princess' captives, this woman also had magical powers; she was a genie. The genie's red hair was a sweaty mess as it was yanked by a large, thick hand.

Holly Lingerbean, a guardian genie and self-absored snob, had her face buried in a jewel-lined throw pillow. Her completely nude body was rapidly being pushed forward, all thanks to the large, hard cock inside of her. The thick hand pulling on her hair belonged to one of the temple's guards--Holly was surrounded by the burly men, each waiting for their turn to fuck the redhead until she was a drooling, trembling mess.

Holly herself was slowly losing hold of her surroundings; being pounded by a hard, massive dick in her squeezing, soaking wet pussy was the best sensation she had felt in years. She buried her face in the pillow once more, screaming in pleasure yet muffling the sound. The guard took her noise as encouragement to continue, and grabbed Holly's hips as his own started to push faster, slamming his dick inside of her faster than any of the men had so far. Another guard stood in front of Holly, masturbating with his cock aimed at her face.

"Come on, big guy!" Holly encouraged him after pulling her face from the soft cushion. "Don't just help yourself, let me do it!" She licked her lips, leaning in and taking the cock head into her mouth. She started to roughly suck on it, and felt the guard's now-free hands groping her big, bouncing tits. His hard squeeze made a shiver run down her spine--her breasts and nipples were two of her weak points. She couldn't tell the men this, though; her mouth was full of cock and she wasn't going to pull away just to talk.

The front guard grunted, his hands moving away from Holly's breasts. He gripped her head with his right hand, pulling her forward and further down his cock. The back guard's pull on Holly's hair was released as her head was forcefully moved; before she could react, Holly's eyes widened as she felt the guard's cock start to throb in her mouth. The guard let out another loud grunt of pleasure as he came. Loads of cum were pumped into her mouth as the guard pulled Holly's head further down his cock with each spurt. In just seconds, Holly's nose pressed against the man's midriff--she had taken every inch of his dick.

Holly eagerly gulped down each load without a single gag, which surprised her--she had no idea how she would react to swallowing cum, but she took it all without a problem. She hadn't told the guards that she was a virgin when this act began--in the past, she hadn't gone further than a handjob when she needed a man to continue remembering her until she could make her way to Scuttle Town. A run in with a half-genie ruined that, but it gave Holly some sexual experience regardless.

While lost in thought, Holly's eyes widened in surprise once more and a muffled gasp came from her as another guard shoved his cock into her open mouth--he started to fuck her face without mercy as the first guard sat down to recharge. He would likely go for her pussy next, as the last seven had.

Holly realized that she couldn't remember when or how she returned to the world again. Of course, someone had to think about her to bring her back, but it didn't take long after the guard gangbang began to make her completely forget when she appeared. She could remember pleading with the guards to keep thinking about her; unfortunately, that sounded very strange to anyone who had no clue what she was talking about. Holly was so desperate to stay in her physical form that she offered her body to the men. After all, if they were fucking her, she would be the only thing on their minds.

Soon after, she was nude and getting her breasts groped by wide-eyed, sex-starved men. They were outright amazed by her large chest; they hadn't seen a nude woman in ages, and having a willing one bare everything to them was nothing short of a miracle.

Holly looked over, seeing a pile of golden lingerie laying on the floor--it was dripping with cum. Before she had stripped for the men, they had forced her to change into their princess's garb--a gold outfit that barely covered her body, baring most of her breasts and inner thighs with nothing more than a blue heart-shaped bottom piece covering her pussy. She quite liked the cobra-shaped crown, and wondered how much she could sell it for; before she could ask, she had cocks inside of her and was getting fucked like a common dungeon slave rather than a beloved princess.

Losing the gold didn't matter to her, however: looking beautiful or even selling the gold for money were the last things on her mind. All she cared about now were the multiple cocks inside her body, fucking her rougher and faster to teach her that she'll never be forgotten again. As long as she keeps her holes open for the palace's men, Holly could continue to bring her own brand of magic to the world forever. Even more than being remembered, Holly didn't want to imagine spending a day without getting fucked raw by the guards.

"Come on, guys! Next!" Holly demanded, finishing swallowing down another load of cum. "I can take three of you at once! Hurry it up, I'm stil horny!"

Even as she spent her days getting used like an old sex toy, Holly's original intent to get revenge on Shantae never left her mind. She would have something to really brag about, Holly thought, after defeating the annoyingly powerful half-genie. Shantae and her soon-to-come defeat would have to come much later, though: another guard just dropped his pants, and three others were waiting for her.


End file.
